AAH: Against all Humans
by engiebeeMediscoot
Summary: Sequel to 'The Big Adventure'. Two years have passed since Midnight and the other's left, and now they're suddenly back. What does this mean you ask? Mass chaos, of course!
1. The begining of the freakin begining

Ok peoples. This is the sequel to 'The big Adventure'. Why am I writing a sequel to it you ask? Because I can. Also, this takes place two years after 'The Big Adventure'. This is going to be a tad more serious than 'The Big Adventure', but since it has Sonia, Sasha, Jennifer, Midnight, Rei, and Akira in it, there will be plenty of chaos and humor in the ficcy. Some personalities have changed, so if you need something explained, put it in a review.

**

* * *

Station Square**

**Sonia and Akira's house**

"Sonia!" Akira yelled, pulling string out of the CD Player

Sonia was listening to her portable CD Player downstairs, and writing Death Threats. To whom you ask? Probably to Rouge.

"SONIA!"

"WHAT?" Sonia screamed, pulling off her headphones

"WHY IS THERE STRING IN THE CD PLAYER?" Akira yelled down

"Ask the guys. They got drunk last night" Sonia said

"That probably explains why my bathtub was filled with pudding this morning" Akira said

"No, I did that" Sonia said, smiling. Then she looked at Akira. "Oh shit!"

"You need help…" Akira mumbled

"I got a major hangover…" Sonic said while walking down the steps. Sadly, he tripped on a piece of string, fell down the stairs, landed on Sonia's skateboard, an ran into the door

"O.o"

"Answer the door Sonic" Sonia said

"But Sonia, no one is-" Akira was cut off by someone knocking on the door "How did you do that?"

"It's magic!" Sonia said while making whooshing noises

"Whatever…" Akira said while Sonic opened the door. Sonic looked outside, then quickly shut the door

"Who was it?" Sonia asked

"No one…" Sonic said while his eyes darted to and fro. Then Shadow came downstairs.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR SONIC, YOU FAG!" Came a voice from the other side of the door

Shadow froze and looked at Sonic. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah," Sonic said

"As in code pink?" Shadow asked

"No, as in code purple" Sonic said

Shadow unfroze. "Oh, it's ok then"

Sonia and Akira had no clue as to what the hell Sonic and Shadow were going on about

"No it isn't" Sonic said, really nervous and shit, "She said she would kill me"

"O.o"

"Who, what, how?" Sonia asked

"SONIC, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!"

"NO!" Sonic yelled back. Suddenly Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Amy came down the stairs. Sonic looked at Amy. "I'M FUCKING SAFER OUTSIDE!" Sonic yelled before opening the door and running out. Except, he ran into someone. A certain black and purple hedgehog with green eyes.

"MIDNIGHT!" Sonia screamed while running up to her and giving her a secret handshake

"SONIA! AKIRA!" Midnight screamed before running in to hug them, leaving Sonic to fall on the ground. Sad.

"Where have you been for the past two years!" Sonia asked

"Uh… home"

"Where's that?" Sonia asked. Akira shook her head

"Uh…" Midnight then went outside and pointed somewhere. Sonia and Akira followed her and saw that she was pointing next door. "I waved to you a few times, but I think that you thought that I was a crazy person"

"Oh great. She lives next door…" Sonic mumbled

"Hey…" Sonia said, just now noticing something different about Midnight. "Did you get your fur cut?"

"No…"

"Oh, well something is different about you." Sonia said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, which she is.

"So, what have you done the last two years?" Akira asked

"I went to Mexico." Midnight said, "It was full of Mexican bats dressed like Rouge."

"Ah!" Sonia and Akira screamed

"And I also saw the horror of Amy drunk, Shadow high, and Tails drunk" Midnight continued

"Really?" Sonia asked

"Yeah, they were in this bar."

"I remember that!" Tails yelled. Everyone looked at him "What?"

"And I got to shoot a midget!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Lucky…" Sonia mumbled

"And then the next day Shadow jumped out a window screaming about how we all are gonna die"

"I did?" Shadow asked

"Yeah," Midnight said

/Flashback/

Someone was shooting in the distance. Shadow crouched down behind some sandbags wearing an army outfit

"Oh my god, we're all gonna die!" Shadow yelled right before jumping out a window

/End Flashback/

"Wait, how did you know that?" Shadow asked

"Oh, I was staying in the hotel across the street." Midnight said

"But Midnight, all that was across the street was a Bank" Akira said

"Exactly!"

"The fresh hell?" Akira mumbled "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know"

"Wait, we went to Mexico over three years ago. If you went during the last two years, then how did you see us?" Tails asked.

No one knew the answer to that

"It's magic!" Sonia said, once again making whooshing noises. Akira hit her upside her head. "Ow, what was that for?" Sonia screamed

"For being stupid," Akira said

"You can't blame her Akira," Midnight explained, "She was born like that."

"Yeah, wait… WHAT?" Sonia yelled. Sonia then proceeded to give Midnight an Indian sunburn

"OW!" Midnight screamed. "Hey you know what sucks?" Midnight asked

"What?" Everyone asked

"Chris Thorndyke is still Sonic obsessed. If someone calls me 'Sonic' one more time…" Midnight then cracked her knuckles.

"Hi Sonic!" some random guy yelled while walking down the street. Midnight turned around and punched the wall, leaving a nice sized hole there. Everyone looked at her

"What? People who think that I'm here to save the world and stuff are wrong. I cause destruction."

"Don't break my house!" Akira yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Uh… this is your last warning. Don't make me tell you again"

"So what do you mean you cause destruction?" Cream asked

"Loads of stuff. Hell, Me and Sasha even managed to somehow get a pick-up truck on a roof of some building," Midnight said

"Hey! I saw that on the news." Knuckles said "They said that Egghead did it though"

"They blamed Egghead on a lot of stuff Jennifer, Sasha, and I did"

"Even clogging all the toilets at the mall?" Amy asked

"No, that was all Eggman"

Suddenly Sonia ran in the door, ran about 50 times around the couch, threw pudding at the Nintendo house, and then just stood there.

"What the hell Sonia?" Akira asked, "Wait, how did you even get outside?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sonia said, pulling out a mask of Dr. Evil then putting her pinkie by her mouth

"Well, yeah…" Shadow said

"Oh, damn. Anyways, I went out the upstairs window, after discovering that the legend of the shoe in the toilet was real" Sonia replied

"Was it Sonic's shoe, or Shadow's shoe?" Amy asked

"Neither, it was Waldo's shoe" Sonia said

"Sonia, how the hell did Waldo's shoe get in the toilet?" Akira asked

"HOLY SHIT, WALDO'S SHOE IS IN THE TOILET?" Sonia screamed before running upstairs. Then she came back downstairs carrying a shoe that looked oddly like Ronald McDonald's shoe.

"Sonia, that's not Waldo's shoe. It's Ronald McDonald's" Midnight said

"Oh, well fuck that then" Sonia said while throwing the shoe behind her. It soared through the air, broke a window on the Nintendo house, and hit Mario upside the head.

**Nintendo House**

Mario was walking down the hall when, CLUNK, a shoe smashed through the window and hit him on the head.

"OW-A!" Mario yelled

**Sonia and Akira's house**

"O.o"

"Exactly" Tails said

"…What?"

"Yeah!" Sonic yelled. No one knew what the fuck was going on

"Anywho…" Sonia started, before Amy flicked a booger at Shadow

Shadow looked around, and then pulled the booger out of his quills. "The fresh hell?"

* * *

The end of the first chappy! Sorry it was so short, I didn't know how to start it. Plus, I ran out of ideas. Sad, isn't it? Well, review, or else Captain Waldo will get mad and decapitate Shadow. REVIEW DAMNIT! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! Ok, I don't… 


	2. Shit, lots of new people RUN!

I is back, fear the monkey. Why? Because I said to, that's why.

* * *

Everyone stood there for a minute. Then… tons of people ran in. The people were: Hyper the Fox, Ayra the Hedgehog, Leon the Echidna, Timknight the Hedgehog, Jen the Hedgehog, Jennifer the Fox, and er… MC Hammer. Yeah, he came in too.

"Hey, let's go to my place." Midnight said

"Why?" Sonia asked

"Because… I have a couch that stabs people in the ass…"

"Really?" Hyper asked

"Yea. OMG," Midnight said, "We need… PIZZA POCKETS!"

"YEAH!" Jen screamed. Everyone just looked at her. "What?"

So they all headed to Midnight's house. They headed inside and got jumped. By who? I dunno… Haruhara Haruko? Yeah, she jumped them for some odd reason. Naota was there too, but he was not really paying attention and plucking a few guitar strings. Then some giant robot thing came outta Naota's head and Canti came, and there was this huge robot battle all up in that bitch. But it somehow didn't destroy the house, or mess it up. Weird…

"That was cool and all, but why the fuck are you in my house?" Midnight asked

"Oh… um… well, you see…" Naota stuttered

Yeah... well, you see…" Haruko said before she went all crazy and started smacking people with her guitar and running them over with her Vespa

"I SEE AN OPENING!" Haruko yelled before she bashed Sonic's head in with her guitar. It was funny. He flew out an open window and landed in Eggman's toilet.

"Omg, are you, you know… Furi Kuring?" Jennifer asked

"Maybe…" Haruko said

"Whatever" Shadow said before he flopped down on the couch. Everyone looked at Midnight, but she didn't give a fuck.

So everyone else flopped down on it, until Sonic came in. He flopped on the couch, and guess what; he got stabbed in the ass. It was funny. He screamed and cried and tripped over a grain of rice. Then Amy, Rouge, Big, Sally, and Omochao decided to sit down, and they also got stabbed in the ass. It was funny. Wait, how did they even get in there?

"That's what I would like to know," Ayra mumbled

Anyways… it was funny. Then it got random

**OUTTAKE/**

Everyone was sitting in a trailer, fanning themselves and what not until…

"What do you mean, 'then it got random'?" Naota asked (Yea, he's still there)

"Um… who knows…" Leon said while getting fanned by a midget

Then a huge red 'X' covered the screen, and a buzzing sound is heard, like when you get an answer wrong

**END OUTTAKE/**

Sonia, Akira, Midnight, Hyper, Jen, and Jennifer started bobbing for apples in a random punch bowl. Sad thing was, there were no apples. Also, the punch was spiked, so they got drunk. Then the guys started drinking. Why? I have no clue… Everyone started dancing or acting stupid. Midnight, Jen, Hyper, and Sonia dog piled on Omochao, Shadow jumped on Big's stomach like it was a trampoline, Amy and Rouge were bitch-slapping each other, Ayra and Leon were playing chicken, Sonic was putting a Band-Aid on his blue ass, Timknight and Knuckles were talking, and everyone else isn't important, except Tails. Tails was trapped in an airplane. Um… It was Sonic's fault. Yeah… blame Sonic.

Tails walked back in.

"DAMNIT SONIC!" Tails screamed.

"What the hellish pickle?" Sonic asked. Everyone just looked at him, and then went back to what they were doing

"YOU GOT ME STUCK IN THAT AIRPLANE!" Tails screamed

"Oh, you mean when I found that button that made the air come out?" Sonic asked

"YEAH!" Tails then turned behind him, and then turned back around. He was holding… An Omochao clone! AH!

"GO MY OMOCHAO CLONES! GO FORTH AND OBEY YOUR PROGRAMING! KILL SONIC!" Tails yelled in a very spooky, very demonic voice. It was weird

"AH!" Sonic screamed before running out of the house. He was hoping to loose the Omochao clones, but they had booster packs. Poor Sonic… wait, why am I sorry for him? I dunno… I don't even like his blue ass.

Ok, this chappy is CLOSED! Why? Cause writers-block is biting me in the ass, and it hurts. I SHALL UPDATE SOON! Just as soon as I can, which is now, cause I'm starting on my next chappy…… REVIEW DAMNIT!


	3. Random Shit and Flippy the Bear

I'M BACK!

* * *

Sonic ran as fast as he could from the Omochao clones of DOOOOOOOM! Sadly, he tripped on a grain of rice, and the Omochao clones caught up to him and started humping him. Everyone heard his screams of terror, when he realized he swung the other way. BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH!

"Dude, Midnight. What the fuck are you doing?" Sonia asked

Midnight stopped her insane laughter. "Er… nothing?"

"Exactly" Sonia said, but then she started some insane laughing

"SHUT UP SONIA!" Everyone yelled while throwing crackers at her

"Anywho…" Midnight said. She had this crazy look in her eye

"What are we doing? Are we gonna jump Chris again?" Jen asked

"Nope! Even better, I gotta go take my drivers test!" Midnight announced

"Oh my god, I WANNA COME!" Hyper screamed. It was funny

"NO!"

In the end, everyone went. Why? I have no idea.

"Oh god…" Sonic muttered after Midnight knocked over her fifth cone, "Stay off the streets people…"

Shadow was continuously Chaos Controlling the cones outta the way, but it was no use. Midnight was going about 120 mph around the testing track, somehow not running people over. She had, however, tried to run over Amy a few times, but Amy always moved

"Miss Midnight… OH GOD! SLOW DOWN MISS MIDNIGHT, SLOW DOWN!" The driving instructor yelled

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M DRIVING TOO SLOW!" Midnight yelled back, as she sped up

Spongebob narrator: one hour later…

"God, I couldn't get the car past 260 mph! What a piece of shit…" Midnight said, getting casually out of the car. The driving instructor was literally in the seat, pushed back by the insane G-forces that had hit him. "I'd rather run then drive. DRIVING IS FOR HUMANS WHO SMELL LIKE NONFURRY THINGS!" Midnight yelled and all the furries clapped their hands and such. It was awesome. Then everyone walked to Burger King because they were hungry and Burger King is the shit. For some unknown reason, the car Midnight was driving a few minutes ago blew up. It was freaking awesome as hell! Anyways…

Suddenly, Flippy from 'Happy Tree Friends' walked in the door. The whole gang looked at him before running the fuck out of there. Flippy saw some dude with ketchup on his shirt and began to flip out.

"Welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?" went the one chick before Burger King blew the fuck up. You see people running out of the flames on fire, then dieing in the middle of the street. Then Flippy walks out unscathed and he's eating a burger. Then you hear Eggman's scream…

"DAMNIT! MY SECRET BASE IS DESTROYED!"

Midnight looked at Shadow, Shadow looked at Hyper, and Hyper looked at Manic

"AH!" Hyper screamed like a girl. Wait, she is a girl, never mind

Midnight looked at Manic. Everyone looked at Manic. Midnight started doing the Macarena, everyone did the Macarena. Midnight glomped Manic, everyone else stood there because they suck ass. They suck Eggman's ass infact. Except Jen and Ayra. They rock. Anyways, then Manic disappeared and it was really Shadow standing there so everyone was happy except Sonic, cause he's a whore.

"Sonic, you were always the whore" Shadow said before kicking Sonic right in the ass and holding him down while an Omochao…did…STUFF to him. Some guy in Canada heard Sonic's screams

**Canada**

Lightning the Hedgehog was minding his own business when he heard a scream coming from the south.

"What the fuck is that?"

**Where ever the others are**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SONIC!" Leon screamed before kicking Sonic in the nuts. Then everyone started kicking him, and the God struck him with a lightning bolt.

BUT! It wasn't God! It was an aquamarine hedgehog that wore black gloves and shoes.

"LIGHTNING!" Midnight, and Hyper yelled

* * *

Ok people. I'm done with this chappy. I was bored, and I have freaking whatchamacallit. Oh. Writers Block. Yea, that's what it is. 


End file.
